Silica sols have found wide utility in many fields including filling, extending, thickening and reinforcing various organic materials such as plastics, resins, rubber, oils, etc.
WO2006/128793 discloses a method for making polymeric materials containing silica particles in the form of powders or pastes, which method comprises the steps of:    1) diluting an alkali stabilized silica sol with water and/or a water-soluble organic solvent;    2) pumping a silane and/or an organic compound, selected from polyols and dicarboxylic acids into the agitated sol of step 1;    3) deionising the sol of step 2 by contacting it with anion and cation exchange resins; and    4) drying the deionised sol of step 3 by evaporating the water.
US2004/0147029 relates to a silicon dioxide dispersion that comprises an outer flowable phase containing polymerisable monomers, oligomers and/or pre-polymers that can be converted to polymers by non-radical reaction; and/or polymers, and a disperse phase containing amorphous silicon dioxide.
It would be desirable to provide a stable colloidal silica dispersion which remains stable during storage and transport, in particular in the absence of a separate stabilizing agent, and that can be used for example in applications involving filling, extending, thickening and/or reinforcing various organic materials, for example plastics, resins, or rubber.